Ghost Busters:SpongeBob Edition
A TV movie by Da King Of SpongeBob Fans himself! Plot: After the events of SpongeBob.SpongeBob and Patrick went to college but got kicked out when they did there fianl report on ghosts.So along with Mr.K and Sandy they go hunting ghost! Characters: SpongeBob(Tom Kenny)-A scientist and owner of Ghost Busters.He is alot more smarter but still childish. Patrick Star(Bill Fargburge)-SpongeBob best friend who is still dumb but a bit more maturer. Sandy Cheeks(Carolyon Lawrence)-A smart squirrel from Texas! like her another friends they catch ghost! Mr.Krabs (Clancy Brown)-The 4th member of the ghost catchers.He is in it for the money. Squidward(Roger Bumpass)-A villain who trys to get the ghost busters out of business.He ends up getting controlled by Ghost Plankton. Pearl(Lori Alan)-A now adult whale and daughter of Mr.Krabs.She gets controlled by Ghost Plankton. Ghost Plankton(Mr. Lawrence)-The main antagonist who ends up possessing two people.He basically Plankton but died due to a rare illness called Chum Death. Ghost Spot-The ghostly sprite of spot who attacks the Ghost Busters. Sugar Puff Gary-The mascot of Sugar Puff Snails.Ghost Plankton later on turns him into a evil giant. A bunch of background characters. Transcript: Bikini Bottom U: (10 years in the future) SpongeBob:So our project is Ghosts! Patrick:Yeah and how there real. Teacher:Get out of this school! Patrick:But is a college......... Teacher:Get out! (Kicks them out) SpongeBob:What do you want to do? Sandy:How did the project go? Patrick:We got expelled. Sandy:Aw..............You wanna open a ghost catching job?I swear I saw a ghost.......... SpongeBob:Okay do you want to ask Squidward if he wants to join? Conch Street: Squidward:NO! (Slams door) Patrick:Aw........... Mr.Krabs:Can I join you guys? I never go on these things anymore! SpongeBob:Okay:-) Lets set shop in my Pineapple! (Shows montage of them getting ready) Everyone:Were ready! Pearl:Ah! at my condo there ghosts everywhere! Patrick:I'll handle this! (Patrick follows Pearl until Sandy stops him) Sandy:Wait! you'll need your ghost ray gun and ghost trapper. Patrick:(Grabs them)Okay am ready! (Carries on following) The apartments: Pearl:(Outside door)Is in there! Patrick:Okay! (Gets in and see's a clean house) Patrick:You were over reacting mam! (Exits condo) Pearl:No! (Sits on chair but a ghost go's up her throat) Pearl:AHH!!!!!!!!!! HQ: SpongeBob:This new ghost tracker is going bananas! (3 ghosts appers behind him) SpongeBob:AH!!!!! (Sandy and Mr.K lasers it and puts it in trap) Patrick:(Comes in)Well anyways there was no ghost....... (Squidward and 2 police officers comes in) Squidward:There they are! Police Officer 1:What's going on! Squidward:They have a ghost machine thing! Police Officer 2:We're shutting this thing down! (Turns off power off button as the ghosts escape) The cops and Squidward:AHHH!!!!!!!! (The ghosts take away the 3) SpongeBob:We need to save them! Mr.Krabs:Fine! (Act 1 ends) Haunted Mansion: Ghost Plankton:(Inside Pearl)MHAHAHAHAHA! (Grabs soul key) Ghost Spot:Woof! Ghosts:We found these humans! Ghost Plankton:(Inside Pearl)Spot! posses them! (Spot posses Squidward) Spot(Inside Squidward):Woof! (The two cops run away) Ghost Plankton:(Inside Pearl)Ah ever since I died from that experiment I been super powerful! Hey green ghost! Ghastly:It's Ghastly. Ghost Plankton:Yeah Yeah well anyways go after the ghostbusters I just heard about after possessing this whale (Shakes) Ghastly:Okay! Abandoned Chum Bucket: SpongeBob:This place has been abandoned since Plankton blew up in that accident. Sandy:Well we're looking for clues to kill them.I remember Plankton studying ghosts once. Karen:Help me! (Ghastly sneaks into Karen) Ghastly:Prepare to die! (Evil robots come out and zaps the group) Mr.Krabs:Ghost! (The group zaps Ghastly) Ghastly:Ow! (Ghost trap traps Ghastly) Karen:Thank you... Sandy:Cause the cops turned off the ghost prison there's only room in there. Mr.Krabs:Oh crap! SpongeBob:We could release it and hope it turns good? Patrick:Okay! (Release it)Yay! Ghastly:You've released me.Any reason? SpongeBob:Be good! Ghastly:No............ (Sandy starts zapping it then Ghastly says Okay! as Sandy stops) SpongeBob:Well lets go into the lab........... (They go inside the lab) Ghost:Roar! (The team traps it) Trivia: * This is a parody of Ghost Busters. Category:TV Movies Category:Parodies Category:Da king of SpongeBob Fans